Sparks Will Fly
by IantojJackh
Summary: The story of how Ianto and Lisa first met. Pre-series. If you were to ask them about Torchwood, they would have no idea what you are talking about.


**Title**: Sparks Will Fly

**Author**: IantojJackh

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairing**: Lisa/Ianto

**Spoilers**: None. Pre-series timeline

**Beta**: tardisjournal (the prompt also came from her)

**Summary**: Ianto and Lisa's first meeting

**Word Count**: ~720

**Notes**: Came from the prompt at comment-fic Ianto/Lisa, kiss. This is the first time in a while I've written a non-slash piece. Not sure if I'll make this into a series. I kind of like the world of pre-Torchwood. Please review.

* * *

**Sparks Will Fly**

Ianto sighed as he slung the heavy bag over one shoulder and a smaller bag over his other and entered his new hall of residence at Kings College. His last flatmate and he had not seen eye to eye and now Ianto had a black eye. What started as a squabble over Ianto's nocturnal habits and dry humour, had led to a fistfight with the disagreeable, pretentious Knightsbridge snob. Ianto had been called some derogatory names because of his lowly estate upbringing and it had incited his rage more, and the flaxen-headed boy had wound up with a split lip and a missing tooth.

"Let me help with that," a female voice came from behind and held the door as Ianto struggled to get everything through the doorway.

"Thanks," Ianto said meekly, instinctively hiding his battered face.

"If you are moving in, then you must be Ianto." The cheerful voice put the agitated man a little more at ease.

"That's me," he turned to face the woman. "Ianto Jones, certified punching bag." Ianto allowed the friendly woman to see his swollen eye.

"What happened?" She reached out and gently brushed the multi-coloured bruise. '_Cheeky thing_', she smiled to herself.

"My old flatmate hated my singing or it might have been me hitting on his boyfriend. Not sure which one. Do you always touch strangers?" The flinch was instinctual from years of having a hand raised to his face.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She frowned at the reaction. "You really hit on his boyfriend?"

"Not really, but he hated my singing and the late hours I kept," Ianto shrugged. "And who might you be, oh, pretty poker of peoples she does not know?" The flirting was shameless with no attempt to hide it.

"Lisa Hallett, the sub-warden here." Lisa grinned. There was no denying that Ianto was attractive and there was never any harm in a little flirting. Something about his blue eyes drew her in and captivated Lisa. The attraction was clearly mutual. If the room had been dark, the sparks flying between them would have lit up the area.

"Warden, you say? Does that mean I get handcuffed when I'm naughty?" There was the cat-that-got-the-cream grin, carefree and very sexy.

"Oi, are you always like this?" Lisa said with a laugh and a playful swat to his shoulder. "Let me take the other bag from you."

"No, I'm always innocent. A gentleman never makes a lady carry a heavy bag. Make that any bag." The playful banter continued until they got to Ianto's room, where he dropped his bags in front of the door and sighed with relief to have the heavy weight lifted from his shoulders.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to stop by my room." Lisa winced when the words came out of her mouth, knowing how bad it sounded and how the flirty man would take it.

Ianto's eyes lit up and his grin grew, "Anything, you say?"

"What happened to being a gentleman?" Lisa challenged. It was too easy to flirt with him and she knew it had to stop.

"But I am still just a man." Ianto reasoned in his own cute little way. "I should really get settled. I have early classes tomorrow."

Lisa was disappointed that the fun was going to such an abrupt stop, but the rational part of her knew if she stayed any longer trouble was going to soon follow. "It was nice meeting you, Ianto. If you need help getting settled or have any questions, my room is there." She pointed to a room three doors down.

"I'll keep that in mind." The flirty grin was still plastered on Ianto's face. "It was a pleasure meeting you too, Lisa." He leaned in as if he was going to kiss the inviting pouty lips, but turned at the last second and placed a kiss on her cheek. "And I look forward to getting to know you better." The breathy whisper sent electrical shocks through Lisa's body.

Before she could respond, Ianto slipped into his room and closed the door. He never saw the all-over blush that coloured her dark skin. It was going to be a very long and a very hard term, but it would be one neither would forget.


End file.
